Parce que ce ne sera jamais moi
by pauline-helo
Summary: There is you, there is me. There could be us, but there is she. OS. PP/DM DM/HG


Coucou :)

De retour avec cette fois ci un… OS ! [Bon, ok, vous l'aviez tous lu dans le résumé mais quand même, c'est plus la classe quoi]. Sur un personnage qu'on n'aime pas trop trop, mais très inspirant [Oui, c'est bizarre. Enfin bon ^^].

Au fait, désolées pour ceux qui lisent _Gravé A Jamais_ s'il y en a, on est un peu en panne d'inspiration pour la suite. Et pour les lecteurs des _Candidates_, bah vous avez eu votre chapitre hier hein xD

Boonne lecture !

* * *

_*There is you, there is me. There could be us, but there is she*_

*Il y a toi, il y a moi. Il pourrait y avoir nous, mais il y a elle*

Je me réveille. A coté de moi, mon mari est étendu. Il dort, ses cheveux d'un blond pâle s'étalant sur l'oreiller en soie verte. Je passe rapidement une robe de chambre et me dirige vers la cuise. Echa, notre elfe de maison s'empresse de me servir mon café au lait et mes croissants. Je la congédie d'un geste de la main, et me met à lire le courrier du jour. La naissance de la dernière fille Potter fait les gros titres.

-« Encore un… Il ne s'arrêtera jamais ce Potter ! »

Je me retourne brusquement. Apparemment Draco s'est réveillé, il est déjà vêtu de sa robe de sorcier et tiens un café à la main.

-« Bonjour mon chéri ! »

-« Oui, oui… »

Et voilà. En deux mots, il me résume notre vie : un amour à sens unique, un mariage que je sais parfaitement arrangé, une vie monotone, entre soirées mondaines et soirées seules. Je l'aime, et il le sait. Mais je sais que lui, et il ne s'en cache pas, ne m'aime pas. Me trouve utile, oui. Mais aimer… Il ne connait même pas ce verbe. Ou pas pour moi en tout cas.

-« Maman ? »

-« Oui mon chéri ? »

Mais il y a Pollux. Heureusement. Sans lui…

-« J'ai faiiim ! »

-« Attends mon chou. Echaaaa ! »

Le petit pop si caractéristique du transplanage se fait entendre.

-« Oui maîtresse ? »

-« Ou étais tu ? Pollux a faim. »

-« Je suis… je suis désolé maitresse… vraiment désolé… »

Et voilà que cet imbécile se met a se frapper… Pff les elfes de maison…

-« Ca suffit maintenant ! Tu prépare le déjeuner de Pollux et c'est tout ! »

-« Tout de suite. »

Bon. C'est déjà ça de fait. Pollux me tends les bras pour que je lui fasse un câlin. Ce que fait volontiers. Je serre mon fils contre mon cœur. Il est encore si jeune… Huit ans.

Déjà huit ans qu'il est entré dans ma vie. Et neuf que je suis marié a Drago contre sa volonté. Et dix que ce cher Potty a battu Le Seigneur Des Ténèbres. Et quinze que je suis amoureuse de mon mari, qui lui ne m'aimera jamais. Je le sais.

Je me souviens de ce jour comme si c'était hier. Cela faisait quelques semaines que j'avais passé mes ASPICS quand ma mère vint me parler d'un sujet qui, soit disant, lui tenait a cœur. Je n y croit pas. Cette femme n'a pas de cœur, elle ne se l'autorise pas. Enfin, il faisait chaud ce jour la et j'étais précisément au bord de la piscine du manoir en train de bronzer tranquillement.

-« Pansy ? » m'a-t-elle dit.

-« Oui, mère ? »

-« Tu sais hier soir ton père et moi sommes allé diner chez les Malfoy. Et bien ils nous ont proposé quelque chose… »

-« Et c'est quoi ? »

-« Que dirais tu d'épouser le fils des Malfoy, Drago je crois? »

-« Euh, excusez-moi ? »

-« Tu sais, le fils Malfoy, il était a l'école avec toi…Votre mariage est prévu pour dans 3 semaines. »

-« Trois semaines ? Mais mère, avec tout le respect que je vous dois, je n'ai pas accepté et je ne compte pas le faire. »

-« Mais tu n'as pas le choix ma fille. C'est comme ça, c'est tout ! »

Ce jour fut à la fois le plus beau et le pire jour de ma vie. Le plus beau car j'allais enfin épouser l'homme de mes rêves. Et le pire parce que je savais que celui-ci serai contre ce mariage puisqu'il n'avait d'yeux que pour la belle, intelligente et si parfaite Hermione Granger.

A partir de ce moment la, ma vie devint à la fois un rêve et un cauchemar. Jusqu'à ce qu'arrive Pollux. Le rêve pris alors le dessus.

Draco fut ravi d'apprendre qu'il allait avoir un héritier bien sûr. Un héritier. Jamais il ne sera plus pour lui. Ce n'est qu'un moyen d'assurer la perpétuité de son nom. Rien d'autre. Pas d'affection, pas d'amour. Mais pour il moi il en allait complètement différemment. Pollux est mon fils, ma chair et mon sang. Ma seule raison de vivre. Draco dit que je l'étouffe. Je trouve que c'est mieux que son comportement à lui, cette indifférence si caractéristique des Malfoy. Bien qu'il ne l'admette pas, Draco a bien plus hérité de son père que ce qu'il croit.

Mais malgré tout, je suis heureuse. Je le doit. J'ai tout ce que j'ai toujours souhaité. Tout ce que n'importe quelle Sang Pur souhaiterait. Elles m'envient, me jalousent. A chaque soirée mondaine, je dois supporter leurs regards d'amour pour mon mari, et de haine pour moi. Même après neuf ans… Mais les hommes me regardent toujours eux.

-« Un couple parfait. »

C'est que les gens s'accordent à dire. Ils ont raison. J'ai un mari riche, un fils magnifique et un manoir splendide. Tout est parfait. A part lui.

Bien sûr, je pourrai avoir un amant. Après tout, ne suis-je pas l'une des plus belles femmes du pays ? Mais je l'aime. Pour toujours et a jamais. Malgré tout ce qu'il me fait. Malgré son amour pour _l'autre_.

Malgré son amour a sens unique, car depuis bien longtemps Hermione Granger est mariée. Au Survivant.

* * *

Voila, c'est fini…*cris de la foule de fan qui dit non ça peut pas être déjà fini !* Et si...désolé chers fans. *mais comment on va faire nous ?*

Bah écoutez, déjà vous pouvez toujours poster une review pour nous dire ce que vous en avez pensé et après on verra.

Peut-être, seulement peut-être, si vous êtes [très] gentil, on vous postera un autre chapitre de quelque chose [on sait pas encore très bien quoi, soit les candi, soit les candi traduit en anglais, soit une nouvelle fic', soit un autre OS]. Mais faut vraiment être très gentil hein ! Aller, bisous et merci pour votre review [on anticipe… ^^]

PS : Bonne nuit *ou bonjour XD*


End file.
